A Long Way to Fall
'A Long Way to Fall'is the first mission given by Ray Boccino in a restaurant in Little Italy, Liberty City. Ray asks Niko to do him a favor, kill Teddy Benavidez in East Holland. Plot Niko comes in to Drusilla's and meets a waiter who asks if Niko wantes a table for one. Niko explains that he wants to meet Ray and he tells him that he's upstarirs. Niko goes upstairs and meets Ray. He asks Niko if he's reliable and whether he can be trusted. He then asks him about why's he doing all the jobs for people. Niko explains that he needs money, he's good at it and that he is looking for someone. Ray says that he will help and gives Niko a task to kill a person that doesn't respect the Waste Management Business and that is not paying Ray. He tells Niko that he can be found on Galveston near U and that his name is Teddy Benavidez. Niko walks out from the restaurant and receives a text message from Ray showing a picture of a man wearing a #72 jersey. Niko goes over to the projects and looks for the man. When he finds him, he can either kill him to avoid trouble or let him live and get in trouble. Niko goes in the elevator and takes a lift to 20th floor. He meets 2 goons that attack him. Niko kills everyone on his way up and goes into Teddy's Apartament. He searches for Teddy around the apartment, whilst killing some more of his men. When Niko goes to one of the locked doors, Teddy slams the door into him and then runs off. Niko gets up and chases Teddy to the rooftop. Teddy gets trapped at the edge so Niko shoots him off. Teddy falls down to his death. After that, Niko calls Ray saying that "Ted is dead" and Ray replies that he doesn't know any Ted. Walkthrough After the initial cutscene, head over to the projects in Northern Algonquin. On the way, Boccino sends you a text message with a picture of a man with a sports jersey. Remember the number on the jersey (# 72) and arrive at the projects. Get out of your car, if you took one, and find Alonzo, the guy with the sports jersey, that knows where Teddy is. Target Alonzo and after his conversation is complete, either kill him or let him go and head to the nearby apartment building. The elevator can be used to get to the 20th floor. If you let Alonzo live, he'll go to phone Teddy and warn him that Niko is coming for him. The thugs will immediately attack Niko once he gets out of the elevator. If you kill Alonzo, a pair of Alonzo's goons notice the open elevator and ask Niko whether he is moving in. Kill the two thugs before they get their weapons out and go outside of the elevator room. Gain cover and shoot all of the thugs on the way to the stairs. Take the stairs up to the next level and kill Teddy's men on that level. After you climb a few floors and kill Teddy's guards, Niko will notice Apartment 151K and break in. Get a weapon and shoot Teddy's bodyguards. To continue with the mission, walk into the kitchen, and then return to the hall of the apartment. Teddy smashes a door in Niko's face and makes a run for it. Chase him to the roof of the projects, killing Teddy's goons on the stairs and the roof, and corner him at the edge of the building. Use any weapon to make Teddy slip off of the side of the building and scream through a twenty-five-story fall. Benavidez will hit the ground far below, dead. Niko appears at the front door of the projects and the mission is passed with a call to Ray. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the projects on Galvestor *Use Ray's text message to help you find Alonzo *Intimidate Alonzo *Go inside and look for Teddy Benavidez's apartment *The elevator can be used to reach the 20th floor *Get into the elevator *Go to Teddy Benavidez's apartment *Search the apartment, he must be here somewhere *Take out Teddy Benavidez Video Walkthrough AO_0TXNaxBA Deaths * Teddy Benavidez - Killed on orders from Ray Boccino. * Alonzo (optional) - Niko can kill him so he does not warn Teddy of Niko's arrival. * Many of Teddy's Goons - Killed by Niko. Trivia * Any weapon at any angle will kill Teddy. Even if Niko shoots at Teddy at an angle to the side or even behind him, he will still fall back. * If Niko kills Alonzo after getting the location, there'll be a couple of gangsters that'll shoot at him. * Teddy doesn't even need to be shot to kill him. The player can unequip their weapons and just walk into Teddy and he will stumble back and fall. * If you equip a Molotov or a Grenade, you can execute Teddy, sending him falling down the building on fire, a rather amusing death. * If you go back to the same apartment building, Teddy's apartment is still enterable and the bricks on the roof which Teddy falls through are still loose. It's worth pointing out that if you go up the ladders on the water tank, it will offer spectacular views of the Alderney City skyline. * If you re-enter the building right after you complete the mission the elevator doors will be open where you got off, but no elevator will be there so if you walk in, you will fall right down the shaft and die. * If you killed Alonzo while intimidating him,you will fail the mission and a message will come up saying "dead people can't talk!" * Though Teddy's name is spelled "Benavidez", when Ray tells you his name, it is spelled "Benavides" in the subtitles. de:A Long Way to Fall es:A Long Way to Fall pl:A Long Way to Fall Category:Missions in GTA IV